


The Life of Dragonborn

by Spectre4



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, Blood, Bretons, Dark Elves, Dawnguard DLC, Dawnstar - Freeform, Dragon Bridge, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Elsweyr, F/M, Falkreath, Helgen, High Elves, Ivarstead, Karthwasten, Khajiit - Freeform, M/M, Markarth, Morthal, Multi, NORDS - Freeform, Orc, Redguards, Riften, Riverwood, SLOWEST BURNS, Skyrim - Freeform, Slow Burn, Solitude, Stormcloaks, Swearing, Tamriel, Vampires, Werewolves, Whiterun, Windhelm, Winterhold, Wood Elves, imperial - Freeform, so many cities!, somewhat gore, ulfric stormcloak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre4/pseuds/Spectre4
Summary: A Khajiit traveler realises his life is much harder when he is named Dragonborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 1

Dragonborn

Life in Skyrim is crazy. Three seconds from being incapacitated to being known as the thane of Whiterun in two days. Now, I help take down a dragon at a nearby tower and one of the guards tell me I'm some mythical "Dragonborn." The Nords and their stories. I'm Khajiit and tales of dragon slayers don't exist in Elsweyr, not unless that dragon slayer used Moon sugar and skooma for a weapon.

But that was three weeks ago. Before I got into the dragon business, turned into a werewolf, and assassinating some old hag from an orphanage. I don't want to go to sleep ever since I got a letter with a handprint and the words "we know" on it. Even if I wanted to sleep, my werewolf blood wouldn't let me rest well.  
It's around two in the morning. I'm dragging my feet on the road through Riverwood. The Sleeping Giant Inn still seems lively with music as I past by it. I almost stop myself to go in and get some mead, but I refrain. Plus, I think Delphine wanted to take me to a Thalmor party to get information on whether or not they have something to do with the dragons returning. 

I take out my quest log and re-read through how many people I told I would help them with their personal issues. Remembering where I am, I see Sven wanted me to give a false letter from someone else to his crush. Fishing it out from my satchel, I read the letter and then put it back. What a waste of time. 

My ears flick at the sound of fast approaching footsteps behind me. It might be a courier again, but I grasp my dagger just in case. I turn around to a man, decked down in armour and a stern look on his face. 

"Hello?" I stand staggered. 

"You look pretty strong. I'm from an order of vampire hunters and we are looking for recruitments. Would you like to join?" 

Not even a hello? 

"Uh,' I shrug, 'I kinda like to steer clear of vampires, don't really like them too much." I laugh to lighten the mood. 

He places his hands on his hips. "Is that why you smell like a dog?"

His answer took me by surprise. "What? I-I don't-" 

"Yeah, it surprised me too, considering you're a cat."  
Does he know I'm a werewolf or is he just fucking with me? 

"Well, you know, it's been a few days since I showered. Haven't really found the time." I shift on my feet. Who the hell is this guy anyway?

He sighs. “Well, if you ever change your mind, the fort is a few miles outside of Riften. It's for a good cause.” I bet it is. He starts to walk past me.  
“By the way,’ he keeps walking, ‘I was joking when I told you you smelled like a dog.” 

I didn't turn around nor do I say anything. I don't think he was joking, but I'll leave it be. I backtrack a bit and head into the Sleeping Giant Inn.  
I'm greeted by a bard singing a well known tune, Ragnar the Red. 

“Welcome to the Sleeping Giant Inn, I'm Orgnar.” The merchant doesn't even bare a smile, but I wouldn't want to be bothered by a customer this late either. 

“Hello, Orgnar. Could I rent a room?” I take out the gold and slide it to him. 

“Sure,’ he takes it, ‘the room on the right is available. It's a double bed.” I remembered that Delphine’s secret basement room is in there, and I don't want to be bothered with more of that Dragonborn crap. 

“Actually, could I have the room on the left, it's smaller and it would suit me better.” I give my best smile to try not to annoy him. 

He rolls his eyes anyway and nods towards the left room. “Knock yourself out.” 

“Thank you.” I walk off once he grunts in response and I throw my bag into the chair. I keep forgetting they don't use doors in this Inn. Well, at least someone can't kill me without them noticing. I look at my quest log once again before placing it on the bedside table. Perhaps I will head to Riften and visit that fort that guy was talking about. I didn't even get his name. 

I don't want to fall asleep because of that creepy ass note, but I don't believe something would happen because of how open this place is. Closing my eyes, I dream of returning home to Elsweyr. 

~~~~~

The commotion in the main area of the Inn makes me stir in my sleep. I turn to the wall opening my eyes a bit, relieved that I wasn't killed in my sleep. The bard is still going at it with his songs. Does this guy not sleep?  
I turn around to feel the table for my quest log, but I don't feel it. I open my eyes slowly to see that it isn't there but I blink a couple of times to see a figure where my satchel was placed.  
It takes me all my might to not scream as I sit up quickly. They're reading my quest log, once they look up, I realise that it is Delphine, she just has her hood up.  
“Delphine!” I say louder than I mean. 

“You've got quite a busy life, Dragonborn.” She goes back to looking at the log. 

I exhale to calm myself a bit. “Delphine, how long have you been there?” 

She tosses the book back onto the table and crosses one leg over the other. “That's not important, what is important is that the party is coming up soon and you keep disappearing.” 

I sigh deeply as I drag my hand over my face, ears, and hair. “You couldn't have picked anyone else for this Thalmor business party thing.”

“Dragonborn.” She says with a stern annoyance and anger in her voice. She continues to glare at me when I stand. 

“Honestly, I would love to help, if it wasn't for the fact that I'd promised a traveler that I would help him in a place near Riften.” I grab my quest log and place it into my bag while quickly throwing it over my shoulder. 

“The more you push this back, the more danger we are all in.” She grunts.  
“You know, sometimes I think you dislike the Thalmor, and you only want dirt on them,’ she silent when I walk out of the room, ‘Who knows. They probably have nothing to do with it. I'll catch you later Delphine.” She doesn't come after me once I get outside the inn. The guards are up and moving again along with the townsfolk. I see a carriage down the road and I decide to take it rather than hike all the way to Riften. 

“Where ya headed?” He ask as the horse stomps its hoof.  
“Riften. How much would it be?” I take out the coin purse.  
“Gonna cost ya about 50.” He says nonchalantly.  
“50? What happened to 20?” I ask before handing him the money.  
“Well, it's farther than the other places, plus you have all the fees and taxes they put on me just to go around in this thing.”  
“I see.”  
“Climb into the back and we'll be off.” He nods towards the carriage. I check and make sure I have everything before I jump into the back. I read the fake letter from Sven one last time before tossing it in the grass and climbing in the carriage.  
“Do you know they charge me just for sitting next to a stable?’ I hear him say, ‘Especially Whiterun, they would tax you when you're just passing through.”


	2. Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn finally reaches Dawnguard and he is now tasked to go to Dimhollow crypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Dawnguard 

“Wake up lad, we've arrived.”   
I shoot up which gives me a quick headache before fading. I had constant visions or mini nightmares of me being dragged of the carriage while I was trying to rest.  
I jump out of the carriage to see the town just to my side, but that's not where I need to be.   
“Excuse me sir,’ I walk up next to him, ‘Do you happen to know where a fort for vampire hunters are? The person I ran into told me it was nearby.” 

“Ah, so you're joining the Dawnguard! I took a couple of young fellows up here, they came for that very reason as well. It's right over those mountains, if you go through those, the fort should be at eyes view.” He pointed out. I see that the mountains are huge. 

“Okay, thanks!” I adjust the strap of my bag and start the walk towards the mountains. 

~~~~~

I'm about a few hundred feet away from the fort. My lungs are killing me, and this young Nord farmer won't stop bothering me about how he's too scared to go up the hill by himself.   
We finally reach the door of the fort, Agmaer calmed down a bit after we've met some of the members on the way up. Once we get inside, there's nothing in the foyer, except for the mass amount of spider webs. 

There are two men talking in the foyer, one with the heavy armour and one with a cloak.   
“Welcome to fort Dawnguard.” He ends his conversation with the man in the cloak and places his hands on his hips. I just nod and smile.   
“You brought a friend?” He scoffs.   
“Uh, no, I just happened to be walking up the hill when he showed up, s-sir.” Agmaer stumbles over his words.   
“Sir? We aren't soldiers, call me Isran.” He folds his arms.   
“Yes sir- Isran.” He stutters.   
“Take a look around, Agmaer, I have to talk to your friend here.”   
“Okay.” Agmaer chirps before walking through one of the hallways.   
“So, who are you, what do you want?” Isran says.   
“I heard you were recruiting?” I shift.  
“We are. Most recruits we have now are fixing up the fort, get it back in shape. But I need someone out in the field, taking out the vampires. Tolan had told me about a cave some of those vermin kept poking around it. It's called Dimhollow Crypt. I want you to check it out.” Why couldn't I fix the fort!?   
“Understood.” I write it in my quest log and head out the door.   
Going back into the sun, I regret not asking for food. Down the hill, on the side, I see the Orc from before.   
“Hello.” I smile.   
“So, you decided to make the trip after all?” He huffs tossing me some type of bow? “It's a crossbow, great for taking out those damnes bloodsuckers. You headed out?”   
“Yes.” I admire the weapon before hooking it around my torso.   
“Well, good luck. Those vampires shouldn't be a problem. Get rid of them quickly.” He aims his crossbow at the target once more. “The names Durak and you.”  
“Uh, J’esi?” I shrug.   
“Jesse? Weird name for a Khajiit.” He laughs.   
“I know. But I'll be off now, nice to meet you.” I start down the trail again. 

~~~~~

The hike to Dimhollow Crypt wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. The run in of wolves, bears, and occasional mud crabs were easy to handle. Once into the cave, I hear a couple voices talking about some vigilantes putting up a good fight. I take out my crossbow, hoping it was as useful as they say it is. I aim at the one’s who's back is turned to me and strike. They go down with a scream as the other two wonder what happened in the short amount of time. I take out my silver sword and use my left hand for healing magicka. One of the two still has their back to me as I walk over to them. I take this chance to stab the blooded vampire through the back, hopefully hitting her heart. I draw my blade from her back and take two leaping steps towards the last one before he has time to react. He did have enough time to cast a small spell before I slash his throat, blood flowing everywhere, his gagging and gasping resonates through the cave. He falls, still grasping his throat as I strike him through the heart, to make sure he's dead.   
This goes on for a while as I travel through the cave, killing vampires and death hounds left and right, haven't had the chance to use the crossbow again but I want to get the hang of it.   
I get into a small room, with a scroll in the middle, that expands into a much larger room.   
“I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr…” I sneak through the small room and I get to the edge of the platform to listen more closely to the conversation.   
“.......I believe you, vigilant. And I don't even think you know what you've found here.” I don't pay attention to the rest as I'm too fixated on the huge structure in the center of the room.   
“You sure that was wise Lokil? He still might have told us something.” The voice of a dark elf brings me back to the task at hand. There are three figures, most likely all vampire, except for the guy lying on the ground. A rock falls next to me and crumbles. I slide behind a gargoyle quickly.   
“What was that?” One of them ask. It's silent for a second.   
“Nevermind that, it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize.” He continues. Prize, what prize?   
I head down the steps when they all reach the structure. I look down at my crossbow and see that there isn't any bolts in it. This thing doesn't hold its own bolts? I was better off with a bow and arrow.   
I don't know how I'm going to do this, especially with only a sword, they're too spread out. I feel the rough paper on my hand, I could try this scroll. Fire storm, vampires hate fire right? It’s my only option right now. To at least get rid of some of them.   
They all gather at something in the center so I take this opportunity to get closer.   
“Harkon will be quite pleased with our discovery.” Lokil purrs. Now’s my chance.   
I stalk behind them and start the spell with the motion of my hands, closing my eyes.   
“Lokil behind us!” I hear the dark elf shout. My eyes open, almost blowing my concentration, to see one of them conjure a frost atronach and two of them use this red spell I'm less familiar with. I feel a tugging sensation as they cast in on me, making me feel weak and heavy. The last vampire comes at me with war hammer, running with power. I feel the spell complete and right before he brings the hammer down, I cast it.   
Feels like the plane of Oblivion itself as the fire around me flares and burst. Their screams are engulfed by the flames and just when the fire disperses, it goes silent. I kneel, placing both hands on the floor. I feel overheated and I'm starving. Their corpses, burned to crisp, gave me the feeling of wanting to vomit. I'm just glad none of their blood had landed on my armor. This imperial armor can only go so far.   
I climb back to my feet and attempt to loot the bodies. Nothing survived, not even the gold. Fuck me. I drag my attention back to the center of the circle. It's a small pillar, along with braziers on the outside. I walk over to it and it has a button the size of my hand on the top. Why is there blood on it? It's probably been splattered by the bodies.   
I press down on it lightly and it doesn't budge, so I bring my arm strength down onto it. Little did I know I would be stabbed by what seemed like the head of a spear, straight through my hand. It staggered me, but manage to stay on my feet.   
Lifting my hand off of it quickly, I cast a quick restoration spell, it takes a lot of magicka, but the pain and loss of blood make it worth it.   
I was too busy staring at my hand healing to realise the dark purple-ish aura like smoky flare formed into a circle. It looks like the braziers are connected to the smoky flames somehow. It's probably a puzzle, damn Dawnguard. I should just leave the place and tell them what I found. But something is stopping me from leaving. Fuck me.   
It takes me thirty full minutes to push and pull those damned braziers to the right spots. I push the last one to the right spot and they all start to glow more vibrant than before. I step away a bit, but then they all go sliding back to the outside of the circle. The ground shakes until it the structures shifts itself into a stairs leading to the middle pillar again. It's bigger now, taller than me, somewhat of a monolith now. I walk towards it.   
Is this what they were looking for? A fucking monolith? I circle it, looking around to attempt to see why this is so important. I did all this for a piece of stone. Can this thing even move?   
I try to push it over, to see if I could take it out of the cave, but it's immovable. When I do press one side of the stone. It shifts unexpectedly so it startles me. I almost grab my sword as the slabs start to lower, until I see what's inside.   
A woman? How? Is she dead? No, she would have decomposed by now. She's beautiful. Is she sleep? Once the stones are completely down, she leans as if she's falling like she's actually sleep. I catch her and lower both of us to a crouch. She remains still for a second until she kneels to gain her balance for herself. She looks at me, with sincere confusion. God, she's beautiful. It felt like that moment lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds before she shoved me off of her and staggered into stance. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” She ask, eyes filled with curiosity but with a hint of danger. 

“Well, I know for sure that this is a cave.” I stumble on the stair but I manage to stand.  
“Who sent you?”   
“A guy named Isran.” I dust off my already terrible armor.   
“I don't know who that is.” She folds her arms.   
“Yeah, me neither.” I laugh. She gazes in confusion again, I guess she didn't get it.   
“I was at least expecting one of my own.” She cracks a small smile.   
“Yeah, sorry. I'm quite the opposite.” I scratch my head.   
“A bit weird considering your Khajiit, but I'm not one to judge.” She shifts on her feet.   
“Is that an Elder scroll on your back?” I change the subject.   
“Yes, and it's mine.”   
“Don't worry, I'm not trying to take it.”  
“I need to get it to my father.” She walks past me.   
“Why? What for?” I follow her.   
“That's something I can't tell you, but if you do want my trust, accompany me back to my home. I'll have to let him know who freed me.”   
“I'm guessing everyone there is a…. vampire?”   
“Yes. Why? Is that a problem?” She turns around. Hell yes. Why can't you just come with me back to Dawnguard.   
“No, no no, not at all. I just wanted to know. I'll gladly accompany you.” I walk past her. “Follow me, I'll get you out of here.” 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Just a heads up, I'm not going to be replaying the game word for word. It's just off the top of my was and what I can remember. Thanks for reading!


	3. Volkihar Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach castle Volkihar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Volkihar Clan 

Little did I know when we were exiting the cave, the gargoyles would come to life. She handled them like a pro, but my sword would do nothing against them. Trying to put that in the past, the castle is massive. They have their own private island and everything.   
“So this is where you live?” I finally ask when we reach the middle of the bridge, skeptical of the four gargoyles that rest on it.   
“Yes, my father is the lord of this castle.” She sighs.   
“Lord?” I choke back my astonishment. What the hell am I about to walk into?   
“You there, state your business immediat- by the Gods, Serana? Is that really you?” The guard’s tone changes from hostile to buddy buddy in just those few words.   
“In the flesh.” She chuckles and gestures to herself.   
“Lord Harkon will be most pleased to see his daughter has returned safety. Open the gate, Serana is here!” As on command, the gate rises and we are allowed in.   
The dreadful darkness of the foyer is enough to make my heart sink into my stomach. And the gargoyles just make it worse. We get to the end of the hall and it is illuminated with candles and fires.   
“At long last, my daughter has brought me the elder scroll.” He raises his hands in praise. I'm guessing that's Harkon.   
“After all these years and that's the first thing you say. Hello to you too, father.” She says as we walk down the staircase.   
“Must I really say it….” I don't hear the rest of the conversation as my attention turns toward the tables on either sides of us. There's blood all over them. And vampires sitting at each, feeding at a human like cattle. The male one looks up from his feast at me, blood all over his face, dangerous hunger in his eyes. I avert my gaze to the rest of the crowd and the death hounds that wander like they are stalking their prey.   
“And who is this, cat, that you've brought with you?” I turn to him knowing I'm the only “cat” in the room.   
“He freed me from the tomb I was kept in.”   
“Ah yes.” He turns to me. “Thank you for returning the scroll and my daughter to me. I can only grant you one thing in return.” Holy crap! Is it like a shit ton of gold? Perhaps better armor? Better weapons?   
“Which is?” I hold in my excitement.   
“I can offer you my blood.” He says proudly. “Take it, and you will become a truly powerful being, one who is feared as he walks. As my blood runs through you, you wouldn't be much different than me, a pure blooded vampire!” My excitement fades quickly. I don't want to be a damn vampire.   
“I can't. I'm already a werewolf.” I say nonchalantly.   
“I know, I can smell you. But my blood will purge that filth from the inside out.” He huffs. “Still need convincing? Behold, the power!” He curls his arms to his face as in pain, his whole body going blood red, shifting in front of my eyes. I take a step back as he expands his arms, and wings?, until the blood color dies down around his new form. Sharp claws, blue-ish skin, snarling face. Ew, why would I want that? The only thing cool about it is that he's floating.   
“This is the power I offer. Now, make your choice.” He grunts.   
I look at Serana, she's looking at Harkon. Can she do that as well? I take a deep breath and exhale.   
“I can't.” I sigh.   
“Then you leave me no choice.” He floats closer. Wait, he's going to kill me?   
“Father wait.” Serana steps to the both of us.   
“He knows too much.” He slowly shifts back into his more human form.   
“He may be of use, give him a chance.”   
Harkon pauses for a moment and then sighs. “Fine, put him with the rest of the cattle.” Wait, cattle?   
Two of the vampires in the room grab me by the arms, in the blink of an eye.   
“Father-”   
“Until I think of something for him, he will remain locked away. I don't need him running off and spilling his guts to all of Tamriel.” He walks off. The two vampires start to escort me, leaving Serana to talk to the rest of them.   
“Mmm, your blood smells lovely.” One of them purrs. “Too bad Harkon needs you. You'd make a fine meal.” My heart sinks again. This is why I wanted to avoid vampires from the start. 

~~~~~  
They put me in a cell to myself. The other mortals are only dressed in bagged cloths and shoes, they have at least allowed me to keep my armor, however taking my crossbow and satchel.   
Looking back into the other cells, they all look like they died and have come back, hanging on the threads of life.   
“Hey.” I grab the bars of my cell, try to whisper to them from across the room.   
Only one of them look over out of all of them.   
“What are you in here for? Stealing? Murder? Lollygagging?” I joke.   
“Why…..me?” He says dreadfully. The rest are groaning and moaning and would likely ask the same question.   
I can't answer that. I turn my gaze away from him and let go of the bars. I might not be cattle yet, but I have no right to joke with them and their lives.   
The main door of the room slams open. I move back against the wall to look like I wasn't doing anything, well, anything they would be skeptical of.   
It sounds like it's only one person, unless they are walking incredibly in sync.  
The footsteps stop in front of my cell. I look up to see Serana looking back and forth at my cell and the cattle’s.   
“Well, at least you had someone to talk to.” She laughs.   
“Eh, they aren't the most talkative bunch.” I stand and walk up to her. “So, when do I get out?”   
She shrugs.   
“I had a feeling this quest wasn't going to go the way I wanted.”   
“Quest?”   
“Nothing.” I sigh.   
“Anyway, I didn't come down here for nothing. Harkon, my father, wanted me to find out if you were willing to do something else for him. In return, he said he'd free you.”  
“And you believe that?” I fold my arms.   
“Not a chance.” She scoffs.   
“And what did he want me to do?”   
“He didn't say.”  
“You know this isn't fair, right?” I grab the bars again. “I brought you back, safe and sound, you should return the favour.”   
“And where do you plan to return to?”   
I can't tell her I'm going back to Dawnguard. She'd kill me.   
“Elsweyr.” My tone was sort of questioning but I don't think she heard it.   
“I'm not going to travel with you to Elsweyr.” She folds her arms.   
“I didn't mean come with me there, I meant for you to let me go now, and I could travel by myself.”   
“I don't think I can-” She's cut off by the door slamming open.   
“Serana, Lord Harkon would like to see you.” Someone says, out of my view.   
She sighs and looks back at me. “Don't go anywhere.” And walks away.   
“Where is he?” She asks. Their conversation goes unnoted as I look to the humans, each scurrying to the backs of their cells, some stay laying where they are.   
The door shuts and I think they're gone, until I hear footsteps again. He takes his time coming down the steps, trying to draw more fear into their hearts. He walks over to the cattle’s cell and folds his arms. They try to further themselves into the wall. He shakes his head and tsk, murmuring something, then turns and walks to me.   
“Hello there, I don't believe we've met properly. I'm Garan Marethi. A senior member to Harkon’s court.”  
“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” I grunt.   
“Surely it would if you ever wanted to get out of here.” He crosses his arms.   
“Not planning to anytime soon.” I lie and turn my back to him. He laughs.   
“You truly are a stubborn one, but Harkon believes that you might be of some use.” He shifts on his feet. “You're a werewolf, right?”   
I don't answer him. Either this dumbass wasn't paying attention earlier or he's being annoying.   
“Well, even if you're not, you smell like one.” He laughs. I exhale in annoyance. How many times do I have to be told what I smell like, by these filthy vampires? I wouldn't be in this situation if I just killed Serana when I had the chance, and returned to Dawnguard with information of my discovery.   
“Could you fuck off?” I grunt. “What did you come down here for anyway?”   
“For a meal.” 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please note that I'm not going exactly word for word from the game. That's plagiarism. But if you want to, comment for some things you would possibly like to see


	4. Red Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Redwater den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end of chapter notes!

Chapter 4

The return to Dawnguard 

“For a meal.” He purrs.  
“Your little cattle pen is on the other side, you know?”  
“I acquire a taste for cat.”  
I turn to him, “Believe me, the only difference you're going to taste is the shit ton of fur between your teeth.”  
He laughs heartedly which scares the others.  
“You've got jokes. Since your such a swell guy I'll tell you this honestly. Take Harkon's offer on whatever he wants you to do. I doubt he’ll let you live if you refuse, but there is a greater chance he's going to let you out of the castle if you accept.”  
“Oh yeah? And why should this one trust you?  
“I'm not saying you have to. Just my suggestion to you.”  
“Noted.”I grunt.  
The door swings open.  
“He wants him.” It's Serana, I recognise her voice.  
“Alright.” He opens the cell door. Wait, it wasn't locked? “Looks like it's your time to shine.”  
“Fantastic.” I walk past him towards Serana, who gazes at me impassively.  
“You getting me out of here?” I smile down at her.  
“It depends on your behaviour.”

~~~~~

“My dearest friend,’ Harkon sounds more sarcastic than anything, ‘I have a task for you.”  
“So it seems.”  
“I want you to go to Redwater Den, located in the Rift. And I want you to fill this,” he stops and gestures to a vampire who's walking towards me with- a cup? He's the one from before, I realise that when he practically shoves the item into my grasp.  
“It's not a difficult task, considering you're a werewolf and all.” He flicks his fingers in a sort of disgust. “Serana will accompany you, and one of my members from the council will keep an eye on you, in case you try something.”  
“Like what?”  
“Anything really,” he says quickly, “but finish the assignment, and I will have something for you once you get back.”  
“You don't really have anything this one want.” I say under my breath and Serana elbows me.  
“I'll make sure he stays on task, father. We should be back in a suitable amount of time.” Serana pitches in.  
“Perfect. Now, be on your way. Do not keep me waiting.” 

~~~~~

We get to the den and it’s basically a burned down cabin, I'm guessing what we need is in the basement. The two persons at the entrance simply grunt in greeting, but there is a familiar smell that reminds me of back home, in Elsweyr.  
Climbing down the ladder into the lower level, I soon realise what the smell is: Skooma, very addicting. The doorman confirms that we aren't here for trouble and we head inside. The Skooma strengthens in smell as the door swings open. You can even see the fumes of it in the air. Oh, how I've missed this.

“What is this, a drug house or something? It even smells off.” Serana waves the purple fumes away from her face.  
“That, my friend, is the glorious scent of Skooma.” I spin around to her.  
“Isn't that a drug?”  
“I, myself, and many other Khajiits wouldn't call it such a dirty name. It's a medicine.”  
“What does it do then?” She folds her arms.  
“Let's see, an easy way to put it: have you ever been high? Like to the point of hallucinations and all?”  
“No.”  
“Well, you're very much missing out. It's euphoric. A Khajiit delicacy, some might say. Sure some may have died from-”  
“People died?” She says with a hint of worry.  
“This one knows for a fact that they only died from overdosage, to much Skooma for one cat.” I laugh.  
“This is a drug then.”  
“Such a distasteful adjective.”  
“It kills people, it should be distasteful.” She nearly shouts.  
“Don't knock it till you try it.” I shrug and continue to walk into the room, she soon follows.  
The attendant is cleaning out a cup until she looks up at us and smiles.  
“Welcome to Redwater, what can I get for you?” The argonian flashes her teeth into a smile.  
“Hello, we're looking for-”  
“Some of the best Skooma in Tamriel,” I cut her off and lean on the counter, “How much for 3 bottles?”  
“15 gold coins total.”  
“I'll take them.” I slide the gold to her and she takes it quickly, and goes into the back room.  
“What are you doing?” Serana says hastily.  
I look down at her. “This one believes that we won't get what we need from her directly. She doesn't seem like she's involved.”  
“Looks can be deceiving.”  
“Precisely.”  
The attendant comes back with the three bottles.  
“Here you are. Just select a booth and enjoy.”  
“Thank you kindly.” I collect the bottles and head over to one of the booths, Serana quietly follows.  
“The nobles seem like they are having a good, relaxed time.” I scoff. They all look out of it. They is a guy turned over on his front, he's likely dead. I didn't see him breathing when we passed by, I'm hoping Serana didn't see that. 

“So, what now? Since you seem like you have a plan.” She sits down. I toss her and bottle and she fumbles with it before she has a tighter hold on it.

“Drink away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, You made it! Sorry for the delay, had to settle into college these past two months. 
> 
> I did start making some of the Dragonborn's first person speeches like actually in games sayings. Such as "this one" instead of "I". 
> 
> If you would like to see anything improved, please don't hesitate to say so in the comments. Thank you!! 
> 
> Support me on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/user?alert=2


	5. Drug Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skooma and Dawnguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 5 

Drug Habits. 

“There is no way I'm drinking that.” She tosses it back to me.   
“You could smoke it. This one is sure that there's a pipe somewhere.” I open the potion and take a wiff. Fucking heavenly.   
“Listen here uh...” She pauses. “What is your name?”   
“Why does it matter?” I swish the liquid around in the bottle.   
“I'd rather not call you cat.”   
“It's J’esi.”  
“Jesse? Weird name for-”   
“A Khajiit, I know. But the way you are saying it is incorrect. The “J” is separate from the “esi”. I take a slug of the Skooma. It's strong, very strong. I must not be used to it anymore. My vision is going blurry as Serana continues to try and get my name correct. This is a very potent one, props to the creator. Making this one sleepy. Serana doesn't seem to notice. I close my eyes slowly as I see her start to look around at the neighbouring booths. I slip into a swift slumber in which it seems I'm immediately awaken from. We are still in the booth once I open my eyes.   
Serana is looming over me as I sit up.   
“Sorry, this one must have black out for a few seconds.”   
“Few seconds? It's been an hour.” She folds her arms.   
“I didn't think it was going to be that strong.” I place my head back against the wall   
“Yeah well, it was. And we've been here too long. I think we drew some unwanted attention.”  
“Such as?”   
“I saw a few vampires pass our booth that are not from the castle. Then I saw a few armoured soldiers that passed through as well.” She looks back in the hallway.  
“Ah well,” I stumble a bit but I stand. “Perhaps we should get going.”   
“I don't think so.” She stops me. “Ever since I saw those soldiers more of the guards around this place showed up.”   
“So we are supposed to return empty handed?”   
“I'll tell my father what happened.”  
“Yeah, and that'll seal my fate.” I scoff.   
“No it won't. Just trust me.” 

~~~~~

When we finally get back outside of Redwater den, there are soldiers standing around. Dawnguard! 

“Jesse!”  
I turn to see Agmaer waving and running to me.   
“It's been forever! Where have you been? Was Dimhollow Crypt really that far away? What did you have to do there?” He begins to shake me by the shoulders. Wow, a few days really change some people. 

“Easy, easy. It's good to see you too my friend.” I laugh. Serana pulls her hood further over her head.   
“Jeez, you had me worried.” He sighs.   
“Sorry. What are you guys doing here?”   
“Oh right! Isran sent me and a couple guys to scout this place out! Apparently they are a few vampires here. Crazy right?! Maybe I'll finally get the chance to kill those damned blood suckers!” He cheers.  
“Sure, sure.” I look over to Serana as she keeps her head down.   
“I see you have a friend!” I here Agmaer whistle as he walks to my side. Serana freezes a bit as he walks in front of her.   
“Yeah, she's a bit shy though.” I lie.   
“Aw, surely there isn't anything to be shy about!” He throws an arm around her and she freezes up even more. “If you want you could always join us, since you're traveling with Jesse here!”   
“It's J’esi.” I sigh. “And this one doesn't think she's interested.”   
“Oh come on, let her speak for herself. I bet she would be!” He tugs her closer and smiles enthusiastically. “What do you say? Do you want to join Dawnguard?” She doesn't do anything at first, until she exhales.   
“Sure. Why not.”   
“What?!” No fucking way!   
“Fantastico!” He cheers and starts walking away. “Let's get going. Everyone is already here!” 

~~~~~

There are several carriages on the way back, multiple soldiers on each, Agmaer has his own horse, while Serana and I are seated in the last one.   
“I can't believe you are going along with them.” I growl.   
“I can't believe you are going along with them.” She says back to me. “How long were you going to wait until you told me you were in Dawnguard?”  
“This one thought about it when we were at the castle, but if I told you then, I would have been killed. I haven't thought of it since then.” She stays silent. “What were you thinking?”  
“I have my reasons.”   
“If they find out you're a vampire, they will kill you. And it's pretty obviously that you are.”   
“And why is that?” Why is she playing dumb?   
“Because of your damn….. eyes?” When she finally looks up at me, her eye color is brown with only a hint of yellow.   
“What? H-how did you?” I ask. She turns away from me in annoyance.   
“Jesse!” Agmaer gallops to the the back where we are. “I never asked you, but did you discover anything while you were at Dimhollow Crypt?”   
Her.   
“No, unfortunately.” I lie. “Just vampires if you want to count that.”   
“Did you find out what they were doing there?” He sounds way more serious than before.   
“Um, well, they were trying to find something. I didn't really hear what it was.” I'm at odds with myself. I'm lying for her sake and the vampires, against my own kind.  
“I see. Well, we must discuss this with Isran once we get back!” He says gleefully and returns to the front. His mood changes are quick.   
“Lying to your own? I'm impressed.” She scoffs.   
“It's not like this one wanted to.” I fold my arms.   
She goes quiet again.   
“Thank you, for not giving too much away.”   
“Sure.”

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of posting.


	6. Return to Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at fort Dawnguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Chapter 6

Return to Dawnguard 

We get back to the fort. We are greeted by a couple of people waving, they all look like new recruits from recent days. Once we jump out of the carriage, Agmaer runs back to us.   
“Doesn't it look great, Jesse?” He gestures to the place. “A few cobwebs here and there but you can hardly notice them. Plus, they finally started bringing up more food, now that the townspeople realised our cause: ridding the world of the vermin once and for all.” Clenching his fist in determination, he then runs over to someone else   
“I guess we should go see Isran.” I begin to walk and she follows. She still has her hood up, I'm guessing the sun does major damage.   
“Woah, where'd you find her?” An Imperial and a Redguard run up to me.  
“I didn't find her, she wanted to join the Dawnguard.”   
“Well, in that case. I could show you a few moves if you wanted.” The Imperial winks.   
“Yeah, get moves from him if you want to be defeated by a mudcrab. But if you get them from me, no enemy would dare cross paths with you again.” The Redguard says triumphantly.   
“Both ideas are nice, but we have urgent matters of Isran and we’ll be on our way.” I dismiss them. They both leave in annoyance as we enter the fort. 

~~~~~

“So, you mean to tell me, you only found a couple of vampires, but you didn't find out what they were there for?”   
“Yes.”   
“That's no good.” He huffs.”I'm sure the vampires already have the edge on us.”   
“Forgive me, sir. But is there anything other task you have for me?”   
“No, that is all. Agmaer is on patrol, you can ask him if he needs anything.” He says bluntly and walks away. 

I can't play both sides. Someone is going to find out, and when that time comes, it won't be pretty. 

“What happens now? She asks, taking me out of my thoughts.   
“Now.” I take out my quest log and start towards the door. “I'm going to go back to Whiterun and take care of their bandit problem.”   
“So that's it? You're going to give up on what you've started?” She follows. 

“I didn't start any of this… And I'm no longer needed here.” It's bright outside, but it's not the least bit warm. “Why did you join the Dawnguard? You never gave me a clear answer.”   
“Like I said, I have my reasons.” She folds her arms. My eye twitches in annoyance

“Jesse!” Agmaer runs over to both of us. What do you want now, Agmaer? “Did Isran assign you a new quest?!”   
“Unfortunately no.” I sigh. As if I care. “But it's alright, I was actually going to head down to Whiteru-”

“Oh, that's great!” He hooks an arm around my neck. “Tomorrow morning, we were planning on clearing out a cave that has vampires inhabiting it. You coming?”   
“Um...well-”   
“I’m sure he would love to go.” Serana’s voice matches the enthusiasm level of Agmaer’s.  
“Serana-”   
“Good, good. We will leave at dawn, I have to go make sure the other’s know.” He starts off again. “You two get some rest.” 

~~~~~

There’s nothing remotely warm in the fort, except the random fires spread across the place. Some of the recruits are fast asleep and there are those who are wide awake, skeptical of what might happen if they do fall asleep around watching eyes. I sit twirling my rusty iron dagger, getting a few dirty looks from a few of them, but they don’t dare to do anything other than that. That is common around here, in Skyrim. Only about three to four people in the region will actually bite with their bark. It was even more common is Elsweyr, if someone didn’t like you, it was rare to see a brawl, but you had to be careful of where you rest your head, or where you place your valuable possessions. But I can’t complain, we didn’t hold grudges, forgive and forget many of us would say.   
This talk of Elsweyr really brings me back, warm deserts adjacent to rainforest, it was quite lovely. I really do miss it, and it is going to be awfully difficult to get back at this point.

“You look like you’re lost in your thoughts.” Serana comes striding back from wherever she left to, sitting across from me.   
“You could say that.” I put my dagger away and lay back against the wall. “Where did you go?”   
“I went and looked around, said hi to a few recruits.”  
“Yeah, I bet that didn’t increase their desire for you.” I scoff. She pauses before saying something else.

“Did you know they have armored battle-trolls?”   
“No, because this one couldn’t hear their dying-like screeches from in here.” She stops again.  
“You’re acting like a real dick, you know that?” She folds her arms and sighs.   
“Me? Acting like a dick?” I try my best fake astonishment reaction. “I’m sorry, did this one hurt your feelings?”   
“What is your problem?”  
“Don’t act like you don’t know.”   
“But I don’t.” She sounds genuinely confused.  
“If it wasn’t for your previous actions, I would be half way to Whiterun by now, possibly collecting more bounties on the way there.” I take out my quest journal and open it, the first one I see is the Thalmor Embassy party.   
“Are you serious, can’t it wait?”   
“And while I’m waiting around, someone else could have come around and done it for me. That is money lost, a couple hundred gold at most. I’m not getting paid to work here.” I realize that I am flipping through the pages without actually reading them.   
“Maybe because you only been here for a couple of days?” She shrugs.  
“This isn’t like a town job that I can work for a few days and then get paid later. I expected to be paid by the quest, which I’ve already done one for them, but I’ve seen no gold placed in my hands.”   
When she was about to say something, she slams her mouth shut, and looks away from me, scratching at the grains of dirt beneath us.   
“It’s because you had lied, isn’t it?” Her voice drops, making me shift in the dirt.   
“No, this one doesn’t believe he was going to pay me in the first place. After all, he is supplying food and shelter, not the least bit warm, but it something over our heads.”   
“A cave with bears would’ve been nicer than this.”  
“Yes, they would have made some nice coats.” That one at least gets a scoff out of her.   
“Speaking of which, why are you complaining you have fur?” She gestures to me.   
“Why are you complaining? This one thought you didn’t like fire, or the sun, or heat.” I gesture back at her and smile, making her know I was only joking.   
“I guess we’re both weird then.” She looks towards the ceiling.   
“In a good way.” I laugh, she hums in approval. “If you want, you could always come lie with me.” She hesitates before looking back down at me. “I don’t bite.”   
“I’m cold but I’m not that cold.” She chuckles and lays down, turning away from me.  
I lie on my back, looking once more at my quest journal, before tucking it back into my bag. The few skeptical ones finally had fallen asleep. I watch the few bit of embers that float out of the dying fire, disappearing into the darkness of the night, until I find myself finally asleep. 

~~~~~

I’m awakened by a strong grip around my torso. Scared the hell out of me until I realized it was Serana. It had gotten colder, so I can’t blame her, nor will I try and start a conversation on why she didn’t come over earlier. She is quite warm herself, but that doesn’t always mean that she feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and company look for more recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7 

Recruitment

I wake up first to all the commotion of people gathering swords, shields, and armor. With barely any daylight outside, the sun is just rising. It's already dawn.   
Serana’s still fast asleep, leg hooked around my own. I would’ve thought that she wouldn't be sleeping as much considering she was locked away in a cave for so long. Everyone is so groggy, complaining on why they have to wake up this early or how uncomfortable their sleep was, some are too irritated to say anything. 

Serana slowly moves so that she's resting on her forearms on top of me. She blinks tiredly, but she looks annoyed as well. 

“Good morning.” I flash a toothy smile at her.   
She groans and rolls off of me, turning away. I sit up, stretching, and with squinting eyes I see Agmaer walking over with speed to his step. 

“There's been a change of plans, Jesse.” he runs his hands through his hair, dog-tired. “Isran wanted me to ditch my plans of raiding the cave. Instead, he wants us to recruit some of his old acquaintances. How boring.”  
“What are their names?” I stand up to look at him.   
“I think he said their names were Sorine Jurard and…..Gunman? No, wait, Gunmar, sorry.”   
“It is alright. Where can we find them?”  
“That's the problem, he didn't give any specific detail.” he laughs nervously.   
“So, this is all a wild goose chase?” I fold my arms.   
“To an extent yes, but he did say that we could find Gunmar hunting a bear and Sorine near a river or something along those lines.” he waves his arm back and forth.   
“Okay, so what is your plan?”   
“I was thinking to split up, maybe I lead a couple of soldiers and you take another group, some stay back to guard the fort.”   
“This one will go find Gunmar.” I say quickly. He hesitates his response then laughs.   
“I love the enthusiasm, Jesse!” He pats me on the shoulder. “We will be heading out shortly, so get ready.”  
“Got it.” He leaves before he really hears my answer. I turn to see Serana finally sitting up, trying to get her blood flowing a bit.   
“Why were you so quick to say Gunmar?” She yawns.   
“As this one said last night, bears make fine coats. And you and I could definitely use some.” I lie.  
“Oh alright then.” She jumps up and stretches. “Let's get going.” 

We start off towards the fort’s front door, until I pick up a few words I dread of hearing from a couple of the recruits.   
“What did you say?” I butt into their conversation abruptly but they don't seem to mind.   
“Nothing too important, probably my mind playing tricks on me.” The Argonian says.   
“What was it?” I ask again.  
“I don't know why, but I thought I saw masked men dressed in red and black armor, roaming the place. I was wondering how they managed to get in? Who was in charge of the night shift? But I was too tired to actually pay attention-”   
“Don't pay any mind to this fool.” An Breton interrupts. “He's just trying to scare us away.”  
“Let him finish.” I growl. The Argonian switches the weight of his body onto one foot.   
“It looked like they were looking for someone. I don't know who in particular, but they did stay around where you were sleeping for awhile, cat.” He points to me, all blood drains from my face. “I thought they had killed you because they left right after. But it seems they didn't.” A few of the recruits laugh at his last words.   
“And you didn't think to tell Isran his fort was intruded by a couple of masked men?” I ask. They all go silent. “It would be a shame if he found out some of the newer guys weren't reporting everything.”   
“We were going to! I swear, it's just that he's hard to talk to.” One of the Imperials say.   
“Don't worry about him right now, we have some people to find.” I pat him on the shoulder and leave. They go back to their usual ambience. I let my damn guard down, it felt too comforting going to sleep. Once again, I got lucky due to the amount of people around me, not even that, but Serana. 

“I'm guessing the masked men have some importance?” She asks.   
“Somewhat.” I shrug. “But we should get going.”

~~~~~

The travel to Gunmar is quite annoying. Having to jump off my horse every time wolves attack or because the recruits want to take a break. I eventually just gave up my horse because they starting complaining since I had one. No one dared to say anything on why Serana still had a horse, a woman's right I suppose. 

“Greetings travelers!” A hunter approaches us from over a hill. “You all out enjoying the wonderful weather of Skyrim?” His upbeat tone almost made it sound like he wasn't been sarcastic.   
“It's freezing out!” Apparently one of the recruits didn't get the memo.   
“So, I can tell.” He stands on his toes and looks around me to see who had said that.   
“They're kind of slow. Anyway, we are looking for someone. A Nord, orangish-red hair, massive beard. Seen anyone like that?”   
He looks me up and down.   
“Is this someone in trouble?” Now I know why he was looking me over. No, I don't want you to sell anyone out.   
“No, quite the opposite actually. We, or someone in charge, needs his assistance. Yet he's around hunting bears.” I chuckle to make it seem like a friendly talk.  
“Ah, in that case.” He points to the direction from where he came. “I did see a fellow fighting a cave bear a bit back. I asked him if he needed help, but he said he could handle it.”   
“Fantastic! Thank you very much, you've supported a great cause.” I jog my way up the hill, hoping the others would follow. Once up there, I see the one and only man we are looking for, skinning the pelt of a bear now.   
“Hello there.” I walk up to him. He looks up and huffs.   
“No, I'm not a hunter.” He rolls his eyes.   
“What? No that isn't-”  
“No, I do not want to buy any of your wares either.”  
What a prick! This is why I hate Nords!   
“That isn't the reason either.” My eye twitches as I clench my teeth and try to remain calm. “Do you know a man named Isran?”   
“Isran?” He stands up. “I haven't heard from him in a while, but I know him. What does he want?”   
“He has this recruitment vampire hunter thing and he wants you to be there along side him or whatever.” I wave my hand back and forth, not really caring about the situation.   
The Nord looks around, thinking for a while, before turning back to me.   
“Tell him I'll consider it.” He grunts and goes back to skinning the pelt.   
“Alright, great, I-I'll go do that. See you there!” I try my best to sound pleased before walking away. “Dick.” I grunt to myself.   
I walk back over the hill to the group I traveled with, majority of them are sitting down, complaining about how they haven’t had the chance to kill a vampire yet.  
“Any luck?” Serana asks as her horse shifts its legs.   
“Yeah, he was over there. This one doesn’t know if he’s actually going to join but he said he’ll consider it.” I shrug nonchalantly. She only nods as a response. “And since we are somewhat near Riften.” I turn to the rest of the soldiers, “How about we go the Bee and Barb for a few drinks?”   
They all cheer in unison when they jump up off the ground, Serana gives me a look of unwavering annoyance.   
“What?” I look at her and smile.   
She turns her horse around sharply as the guys come over and pat me on the shoulder. “I'm starting to take a liking to you cat.” The Argonian says before they head off after Serana, leaving me to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bee and barb is such a lovely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end of chapter for notes lmao.

Chapter 8 

 

City of Thieves 

 

“For the Dawnguard.” They clash their glasses and cheer, spilling the overflowing mead onto the table and floor, the innkeeper, Keerava, has an irritated snarl on her face as she turns around to dry some cups. 

Serana and I sit at one of the tables in the corner, listening to the usual ambience as Talen-Jei comes over and gives us our drinks and cooked venison. I flip through my quest log, realizing how off track I’ve been when it comes to actually completing the task given to me. I’ve heard about the sightings of dragons more than what I would like, perhaps I should go and talk to Delphine about it.

  “Do you have any intention of going back to Redwater Den?” She asks, still looking out to the crowd. I almost ask her what for until I remembered: we didn’t get the blood for the chalice. 

“Damn it,” I drag my hands through my hair, pushing my ears back. I sigh and close my quest log. “Do you know what a dragon is?” I change the subject quickly. 

  “A dragon?” She looks at me impassively at first. “Is this some sort of joke?” 

“No, I’m asking-” 

  “Yes I know what a dragon is, Jesse.” She folds her arms.

“You could have just said that.” I wave my hand slightly with agitation. “Anyways, they have been coming back to life and apparently I'm something called the Dragonborn. Only a dragon can kill another dragon, but somehow this one can as well.” I take a glance at her, she staring at me like I’m out of my mind. “I know, it sounds crazy, I thought so too, but then I looked more into it and a lot of things have happened since then. I’ve been killing things, going through caves for artifacts, I even had to walk up this giant ass mountain to find a bunch of old guys who would teach me “the way of the voice”. I look at her again but she doesn’t say anything, she continues to gaze at me. 

“Look-” 

The dawnguard soldiers yell as two of them start a drunken brawl, the rest of the patrons spread out, rooting them on. 

  “You mean to tell me, that there is a dragon crisis going on, and you're out picking flowers?” 

“Wha-” 

She stands up abruptly. “Why did you let me out if you had bigger problems to worry about?” I open my mouth to respond but I snap it shut when she lifts her hand to silence me.

“I’ll be heading back to the castle, and tell my father that we had failed to retrieve the blood and you had been killed or something” She shakes her head and walks to the door. 

  “Serana, wait!” I jump up after her and move through the audience of the small brawl. I open the front door to see Serana halted at the opening. In front of us, there were four cloaked figures standing near the building adjacent to us. One of them look up first and that’s when I realized they were vampires. His fangs show as he smirks, eyes glowing yellow, the rest look up as well. 

“Serana,” one says and steps forward. “Your father must be displeased that you are away from the castle this long just after returning.” 

  “What my father is concerned with is none of your business.” 

“Ah, but the disappearance of his daughter and the elder scroll on your back might stir some commotion.” He laughs and the vampires to his side step closer. 

  “You’re going to do something here, really? In the city?” She takes a step back, bumping into me slightly before I move out of her way. 

“This is a city of thieves, the guards nor commoners care if someone dies or goes missing. You chose a bad place to visit.” He chuckles. 

  “What, wait a second.” I step in front of her. They all stop and laugh, pulling out their daggers. 

“What is it, cat?” 

  “Well, for starters, my name is J’esi.” I clear my throat. “Secondly, there is literally a guard right there, leaning on that post.” I point to our left. “You really think he won’t notice anything suspicious?” They all turn around to look at the guard, and the guard looks back over to us, expression covered by his helmet. 

  “Hands to yourself, sneak thief.” He says and looks away.  _ Unbelievable.  _

 

The vampires scoff before turning back to us. “Do us a favour, Serana, and come quietly.” He sneers. 

Serana pulls out her own dagger and wields a spell in the other, that red one I've seen before. 

  “Over my dead body.” She spits. 

“That can be arranged.” He growls. 

The door behind us swings open and a one of the Dawnguard members stumble out, pushing me forward. 

  “Ah there you *hic* are.” The Nord breathes when he throws his arm over my shoulder to keep from falling. “We had thought you quit and ran off for a moment there.” The Argonian and Orc trail shortly after him. 

“What kind of Nord can't hold his mead?” The Orc snorts, still holding his tankard. 

I turn away from them to look back to the vampires, they had already gone but Serana is still looking out into the night. 

  “The kind that could kick your ass in another brawl.” He says quickly. 

“Have you already forgotten that you had just lost?” The Argonian rolls his eyes.  

They continue to argue and I remove the Nord’s arm from over my shoulder, Serana sheathes her dagger and heads back inside. 

  “They will be back, don’t let your guard down.” She huffs. 

I walk back in after, one of the Argonians that run the place is back sweeping the floor, Serana is already seated at the bar talking to Keerava. 

“Why settle for just stabbing your foes when you can roast them alive in a gout of arcane fire.” I look over to the man seated just right next the door once I walk in. 

  “Excuse me?” I ask. He leans back into the bench.

“The name’s Marcurio.” He smiles. “I’m a mage for hire, for only 500 gold.” I shift on my feet and look down at him. 

  “At the moment, no, this one is not interested. Thank you for the offer.” I quickly walk away, not trying to be bothered with conversation. 

I go over to the counter, Serana’s back to ignoring me, and buy a room for 10 septims. I slowly walk up the stairs to the room and pull out my questbook just to hold in my hands. I throw off this bulky dawnguard armor they had given me and I put on some fine clothing.  _ I think I stole these _ . I look at them, they fit me too well for me to return them, plus these colours look good on me: grayish blue. I flop onto the bed and I can hear the chattering of the patrons through the floor. I sign as I throw the pillow over my face. My mind runs wild. 

_ Quest, dragons, wizards, vampires, I need better armor, I need decent weapons, I need sleep, I can't sleep, I don't want to sleep.  _

I feel the beast inside me itching to get out again. It's been sometime since I last transformed, but not now, I can't now. The beast begs to differ. I scoff it off and sit back up again, remembering back to a few things. My body always feels tingly ever since that draining spell was used on me back in the crypt, like something is still lingering there, attached to me, my soul. 

I hear footsteps coming up the staircase, thinking it's Talen-Jei or May be Keerava, it's Serana. She signs and sits onto the only seat in the room. 

 “They're noisy and it's starting to give me a headache?” She leans on her arm. 

I only nod as we sit in silence.  _ Wasn't she upset with me?  _ I choose not to bring that back up, I think she's still set on leaving. I don't know what to do, I feel awkward now because I'm thinking she can really smell me now thanks to my beast blood. I feel like it's really pungent and I don't see how she's dealing with it right no-

  “God's you stink.” She says flatly, turning to look into the doorway. I shrug and lay back down, pretending that I'm about to doze off, but the beast is riled up at her, tempting me to lash out.  _ She came up here just to offend you.  _ It whispers. 

I clear my throat and turn back to her, leaning up on one elbow. 

 “So, you're returning to your father?” I ask quickly. It looks like she tenses before taking her arm down off the table. 

  “Yes.” She continues to look out the door, not trying to make the contact I guess. 

 “Hm.” I think for a moment. “I have a question for you, I hope it's not intrusive…..” I pause to look at her face, she's still looking away. “But do you know why you were locked away in the crypt?” 

 “Why do you need to know that?” 

I'm clenching my teeth so hard that I can feel my fangs almost digging into my gums, but I keep my face stoic on the outside.

 “In case I need to know, I mean, we are traveling together.” I shrug nonchalantly. She's silent for a moment before exhaling softly. 

  “My mother had convinced me to seal myself away along with the elder scroll, she didn't explain why but I trusted her, assuming she had her reasons.” 

“And where was your father in this?” I ask. 

  “We weren't always the closest.” She leaves it at that. 

“Don't you think, I don't know, that maybe you should go to your mother first?” I suggest. She slouches in her seat and huffs.    “We can finish this discussion tomorrow.” She rolls her shoulders. “You need to get some rest.” 

“Hmm.” I move and lay back against the bed. “You aren't going to get any rest?” 

 “I've slept for a couple thousand years, I'm good.” She chuckles. 

 “Right.” I turn away from her to face the wall. After a few long moments of tossing and turning due to the noise downstairs and my beast blood fighting me, I eventually doze off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I'm sorry y'all I died. My college life has come to 10 hour vine compilations. Sorry I haven't been posting. I love y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment for the improvements you would like to see! Thanks!


End file.
